


Rooftop Kisses

by Spoonfulofhoney



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, High School Izaya, High School Shizuo, Kissing, M/M, nervous izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofhoney/pseuds/Spoonfulofhoney
Summary: Izaya is asleep in a classroom when he feels someone kiss him on the cheek. He suspects it was Shizuo so he confronts him. Things don't go they way he had planned, Shizuo surprises him and he surprises himself. He feels things he's never felt before.





	Rooftop Kisses

 

Izaya was taking a nap in an empty classroom at lunch when he felt something soft lightly touch his cheek. He heard footsteps running out of classroom then he opened his eyes. He looked around and was confused because nobody was there, but he could've sworn someone was kissing him on the cheek. He got up and looked out of the classroom and he saw Shizuo ducking behind a corner. Izaya was even more confused he wondered if it was Shizuo. He wanted to know. After school he approached Shizuo knowing full well he had a lot of running to do before he could ask his question.

Shizuo chased him up onto a rooftop until they were both out of breath. Izaya finally had the chance to ask. "I've gotta a question Shizu-chan, where were you today at lunch time?" he said.

Shizuo looked pissed. "Huh, why would I tell you?" he spat out. He didn't like where this question was eventually going to lead.

Izaya wasn't leaving until he got to the bottom of this. "Just tell me" he said. Shizuo clenched his fist. "What? No!" he knew he sounded like he was trying to hide something.

Izaya took a step towards Shizuo. "Oh, you don't want me to know where you were, is it a secret, were you somewhere you shouldn't have been? Say a certain empty classroom where you know I like to take my naps." He said accusingly.

Shizuo stopped still, "Wha- No, I wasn't, I was, um..." he couldn’t think of an excuse.

Izaya placed a hand on Shizuo’s chest and stepped even closer. "It's alright, I know you kissed me while I was sleeping, why did you do that Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo looked down at the hand on his chest then back at Izaya. "No, I didn't kiss you, you're delusional thinking I'd want to kiss someone like you, flea."

Izaya smiled teasingly. "You can't hide it, it's all over your face. I know you kissed me. So why? Why did you do it?" he said leaning in closer. 

Shizuo looked flustered. "Hey, don't get so close” he gulped, he couldn’t hide it from Izaya and Izaya knew it. “Ugh fine I did kiss you but it wasn't because I like you or anything, it was um… a dare. Yeah it was a dare. I just wanted to see if I could do it without waking you up." He said, aware it sounded like a lie.

Izaya dropped his hand and looked up at Shizuo through his eyelashes with wide eyes, he put his hands behind his back, "oh, is that all? It wasn't because you wanted to kiss me? "He asked, using a tone Shizuo had never heard before.

Shizuo swallowed hard, why was Izaya looking at him like that? "Yeah, that's the only reason. I don't want to kiss you." He said but he knew his shaking voice betrayed his words.  

Izaya leaned in close, his lips just inches away from Shizuo's. "Are you sure you don't want to kiss me? I'll let you just this once and I promise it won't mean anything." He offered.

Izaya was so close, too close. Shizuo's heart began to race. He licked his lips. He wanted to kiss him and Izaya said it wouldn't mean anything, so he abandoned all logical thought and leaned down and pressed his lips against Izaya's. Izaya's mouth relaxed under his and he kissed him back.

Shizuo pulled away and stared down at Izaya. Izaya was looking up at him with something in his eyes, something that screamed he wanted more. Shizuo wanted more too. Before he could think better of it he kissed him again, hard and Izaya kissed him back. Shizuo parted Izaya's lips and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Izaya let out a soft moan and gripped Shizuo’s shoulders, trying to stay upright. He felt dizzy, Shizuo was kissing him and he couldn't believe it, but he actually liked it. A lot. He pulled away for a second, "wow, Shizu-chan I didn't think you'd be so good at this." He said breathlessly. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's face in his hands. "shut up" he said then resumed kissing him. Shizuo didn't know what came over him but Izaya tasted so good, so right. Kissing him was the most amazing feeling. He never wanted to stop and luckily it didn't seem like Izaya wanted him to stop. Izaya was putty in his hands.

Shizuo put his hands around Izaya's waist and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. Izaya locked his arms around Shizuo’s neck. Shizuo broke the kiss and moved his lips down and kissed Izaya’s neck. Izaya let out a gasp, “s-stop!” he said, pushing Shizuo away and taking a step back. Shizuo looked confused. Izaya felt embarrassed about how good Shizuo was making him feel. He hadn’t meant to let Shizuo kiss him more than once, but it felt so good. Shizuo’s lips were soft and he was touching him in all the right places. Izaya was feeling light headed and he was shocked because he had no idea Shizuo could make him feel this way, that anyone could make him feel this way. When Shizuo kissed his neck, it was like a bolt of electricity went right to his heart. In that moment he wanted Shizuo more than anything and it scared him. He had told Shizuo that them kissing would mean nothing, but he was afraid that wasn't the case anymore.

Shizuo was staring at him, breathing heavily, waiting for an explanation as to why he had pushed him away. Izaya took a breath. “Um, Shizu-chan…you shouldn’t kiss me there you know, it…it feels too good. It might make me want more of you and you don’t want that, right?” he said, aware that his voice was shaking. Shizuo titled his head, “what do you mean more?” he asked genuinely confused. Izaya didn't know how else to put it, “more than kissing stupid, like you know…” Shizuo looked like he was thinking then he smiled, “Izaya are you saying if I kiss you right there” he pointed at Izaya's neck, “that you’ll want to have sex with me.” he said. Izaya blushed, leave it to Shizuo to be so blunt. “I- It’s not that I want it, it’s just, well I won’t be able to control myself so don’t kiss me there.” Something flashed in Shizuo’s eyes, he grabbed Izaya by the hips and stepped closer. He lowered his head and whispered in Izaya’s ear. “And what if I want to kiss you there, what if I want more.” He said boldly.

Izaya couldn’t believe what Shizuo was saying. “S-Shizu-chan stop. This… has gone far enough don’t you think. If we go any farther then I…I can’t promise it won’t mean anything.” He stammered. Shizuo locked his eyes onto Izaya’s. “I don’t care if means something, I want you Izaya, right here right now.” He said and before Izaya could respond he felt Shizuo’s lips on his neck. He let out a moan as Shizuo sucked on his neck. Izaya was scared, he wanted Shizuo too, but he had never done anything like this before. He felt Shizuo’s hand on his lower back, pressing him into him. Shizuo stopped kissing his neck but didn't pull away, Izaya felt his hot breath on his neck. “Izaya, do you want me to keep going?” he asked in a low voice, slightly shaking. Izaya knew he must be nervous too. “Yes.” He managed to say even though he was terrified.

Izaya felt Shizuo’s strong arms lift him up and carry him over to a more private area of the roof. Izaya was alarmed, “were going to do it here, what if someone comes up, what if they see? Izaya definitely did not want anyone seeing him and Shizuo going at it. Shizuo walked over to the door and crushed the door knob, “there, nobody can come up now.” He said and walked back over. He removed his jacket and placed it on the ground, “now, lie down.” He demanded. Izaya had never felt so nervous before but he laid down and Shizuo crawled on top of him.

Izaya swallowed hard, “um, wait” he said, his voice shaking, “have you ever done this before?” he asked. Shizuo pulled off his shirt and Izaya stopped still. Shizuo was gorgeous, now he was even more nervous. Shizuo must have seen how scared Izaya was because he reached down and took Izaya’s hands in his and he laced their fingers together. “I haven’t but don’t worry, I won't hurt you.” He said then he kissed him gently. Izaya felt the world stop for an instant. It was just Shizuo’s mouth on his then Shizuo pulled away and the nerves came back. “Just keep kissing me okay, it’s less scary that way.” He told Shizuo.

Shizuo let go of one of his hands and pulled Izaya’s shirt off then he began planting kisses all over his chest and neck. Izaya let out soft moans and buried his hands in Shizuo’s hair. Shizuo ran his hands up the sides of Izaya’s body and he traced his ribcage with his fingers. He loved how soft Izaya’s skin was. He sucked on Izaya’s nipple and Izaya let out a cry, feeling a jolt of pleasure. “Shi- "he tried to say but then he felt Shizuo’s hand slip beneath his pants.

Izaya’s heart was pounding. He wanted this but suddenly he wasn’t so sure. “wait!” he said sharply. Shizuo stopped and looked at Izaya. Izaya was trembling and Shizuo wondered if what they were about to do was what he wanted. “Izaya, do you still want this” he asked, “we can stop if you want.” Izaya closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before he answered. “No, I want this, I want you it’s just… I’ve never done this, nobody’s ever seen me naked before, nobody’s ever touched me like that before.” He said. Shizuo wanted Izaya to be comfortable, he wanted to reassure him somehow, but he didn't know what to do. “Okay, what can I do to make you more relaxed” he asked. Izaya’s eyes went wide, “wait, you care whether or not I’m relaxed? He asked surprised. Shizuo frowned, “well yeah, I want to feel good, but I also want you to feel good so…” he said, blushing a little.

Izaya thought about what was making him so nervous and he found that it wasn't just because it was his first time, it was because Shizuo actually meant something to him. He didn't want to have sex then never see Shizuo again but how could he tell Shizuo that? “maybe…can you just tell me…no, never mind.” he couldn’t ask that. Shizuo looked mad, “tell you what? look I want you to be comfortable, what do you want me to tell you?” Izaya brought his arm up and covered his eyes with it. “tell me you want me and only me, even after we have sex” he blurted out.

He couldn’t believe he had just said that, there was no way Shizuo was going to say that. “Izaya, move your arm” Shizuo said. Izaya shook his head, “No, I’m so embarrassed, just forget I asked that.” He said. He felt Shizuo’s hand wrap around his arm and pull it away from his face. Izaya blinked, Shizuo face was all he could see, framed by the cloudless blue sky. His golden hair shone in the sun like a halo and Izaya felt breathless. Shizuo’s brown eyes were locked onto his. “Izaya, listen to me. I want you, only you. I have only ever wanted you that’s why I tried to kiss you while you were sleeping. I was too afraid to try while you were awake. Even after we do this, I’ll still want you and I’m not just saying this because you asked me to. I mean it. The truth is I like you and being with you right now feels right.” He said, his voice the softest Izaya has ever heard it. Izaya relaxed underneath Shizuo. That was all he needed to hear even if he didn't fully believe it. “Okay, I’m ready and…this feels right to me too.” He said and smiled. Shizuo kissed his smile and then they were too caught up in each other to think about anything else.

They acted on instinct. Shizuo dragged his hand down Izaya's body and Izaya curved up into each touch. Shizuo undid Izaya’s belt then pulled his pants and boxers off. Izaya let out a gasp when the cool air hit him but Shizuo kissed him then slid his hand around Izaya’s thigh. He pulled away from Izaya's lips and stood up and removed his own pants and boxers. He crouched down and saw that Izaya was shaking, “It’s okay, tell me when you're ready” he told Izaya. Izaya reached out his hand and Shizuo took it. “you know what you’re doing right?” he asked Shizuo. “Yes, I know what to do.” He replied, slightly annoyed that Izaya would have to ask. He felt Izaya squeeze his hand, “Okay, I’m ready, just go slow."

Shizuo spread Izaya legs apart and kissed the inside of his thigh earning him a breathless moan. Shizuo loved the soft sounds Izaya was making. He wanted to make him feel even better. He wrapped his hand around Izaya’s cock and started sliding his hand up and down it’s shaft. Izaya cried out. Shizuo continued stroking until Izaya was hard and just listening to the beautiful sounds coming out of Izaya was getting him erect. Shizuo let go of Izaya’s cock which was dripping pre-cum. Izaya wriggled a little at the loss of contact. Shizuo licked his finger and then he scooped some of the pre-cum off of Izaya’s cock and swirled it around his finger then he dragged his finger around the outside of Izaya’s hole. Izaya tensed up. “Izaya, just relax, you need to relax so it won’t hurt.” Shizuo told him. Izaya just nodded and closed his eyes. Shizuo heard him take a couple of deep breaths. Shizuo pushed his finger inside and Izaya cried out. “Ow, stop!” he shouted, his eyes flying open. He raised his head to look at Shizuo. Shizuo didn’t move his finger, “It’s okay, I promise it will feel good you just have to let it. Just relax and let my finger inside.” He said calmly. Izaya did not feel good. It hurt but he knew Shizuo was right. If he just focused on letting his muscles relax then he knew he would feel better. He laid his head back down.

He breathed out and tried to calm down. He felt his hole loosen up a little bit then Shizuo finger slipped in further. It took a while but eventually Shizuo managed to get two fingers inside and Izaya started to feel better. Shizuo fingers actually felt pretty good. He was finally starting to understand why people did this. As Shizuo moved his fingers in and out it started to feel amazing. Really amazing. He found himself wanting more. “Shizu-chan, that feels really good” he said in between breaths. Shizuo leaned over him and brought his lips down. Izaya kissed him back and he buried his hands in Shizuo hair, tugging at it. “I want you now” he told Shizuo and he saw something in Shizuo’s eyes that made him want him even more. Shizuo leaned back and slowly pulled his fingers out. Izaya’s hole twitched at the loss. Shizuo stroked his cock and when it was hard enough he lined it up, “Okay Izaya, are you ready?” he asked. Izaya was more than ready, “yes, hurry up” he almost screamed. Shizuo pushed inside and let out a moan. Izaya arched his back and reached out, trying to grab onto something. Shizuo’s cock felt so good inside of him, his hole clenched around it automatically. Izaya felt Shizuo’s hand grab his, anchoring him back to reality.

Shizuo had his cock buried inside of Izaya and it felt amazing. Izaya was so warm, so wet. Shizuo never knew he could feel this good. Izaya was squirming underneath him, bucking his hips up, clearly wanting more and Shizuo was ready to give it to him. He slowly pulled out about halfway then pushed back in. Izaya moaned loudly and squeezed his hand tightly. It made Shizuo happy to know he was making Izaya feel so good. He pulled out again and pushed back in and as Izaya got more comfortable and his hole opened more Shizuo was able to go faster and faster. Shizuo let out loud moans of pleasure whenever his cock slid into Izaya's hole, hitting his walls and making Izaya shiver. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Izaya's cock, stroking it faster and faster. Izaya was biting his lip and there were tears in his eyes.

Izaya was in heaven. Shizuo was making him come undone. He was unravelling and repeating Shizuo’s name over and over, willing him to go faster and harder. Izaya knew he was close; he couldn’t hold on any longer. He came all over Shizuo’s hand, his body was tingling and shaking, and he was breathless. He felt amazing, like he was on another level of conciseness. Then he felt Shizuo pull out. Seeing Izaya lose it made it hard for Shizuo to control himself. He had wanted to hang on a little longer, but he couldn’t. Izaya looked so hot, trembling and breathless. Shizuo quickly pulled out and gave his cock a couple of strokes then he released his load all over Izaya's chest. He had never felt so good in his whole life. Izaya was staring up at him with glazed eyes, looking so thoroughly spent that it sent a wave of pleasure through him. He had done that; he had made Izaya feel that way. He collapsed onto the ground next to Izaya.

They didn’t move until they had both caught their breath. Shizuo spoke first. “Izaya, that was amazing, did you know it could feel like that?” he said sounding happier than Izaya had ever heard him. Izaya pushed up onto his elbow, “I had no idea, I’ve read about it of course but I never knew what it actually felt like.” He lowered his eyes, “did I do good, I didn’t mess up did I?” he asked. Shizuo sprang up to a sitting position and grabbed Izaya's shoulder, “What? How could you even ask that, of course you didn't mess up, you were incredible.” He said, he didn't want Izaya to think he did anything wrong, he needed to know he hadn’t messed up, not one bit. When Izaya smiled at him Shizuo felt his heart skip a beat. He had never seen a smile like that from Izaya and it made him feel special. Izaya placed a hand over the arm that was on his shoulder. “that’s good to know, now maybe we should get cleaned off and dressed, its getting a little cold out.” He said and moved for his pants but Shizuo tackled him back to the ground and kissed his lips softly. Izaya was stunned. “what was that for?” he asked. Shizuo smiled, “I just want you to remember what it feels like.” He said smirking. Izaya frowned, “like I could forget, now get off me, I’m cold.” He said feigning annoyance. Shizuo rolled off of him and Izaya chucked his clothes at him. They both stood up and Izaya used his shirt to clean himself off then he got dressed, leaving the shirt behind.

Once they were both fully clothed Izaya didn't know what to do. He wondered if he should say something or just leave or- “so” Shizuo’s voice cut through his confusion. “we should definitely do this again sometime right? I mean if you want to.” Shizuo said, he was fiddling with his hands and looking at the ground. Izaya found the sight of Shizuo nervous to be sort of funny. Izaya laughed. “Of course, Shizu-chan, and next time, I’ll be on top then you’ll really know how good I can make you feel.” Shizuo looked at him with an expression he couldn’t identify. Izaya wondered what that look meant. He knew what he hoped it meant, he wanted it to mean that he and Shizuo were going to be together for a long time and that they would get to do a lot more of what they just did. Izaya walked over to the door, forgetting that Shizuo had broken it. “um, how are we supposed to get down?” he asked, wrapping his arms around himself. He was starting to get cold. Shizuo walked over and ripped the whole door off it’s hinges. Izaya blinked. “I guess that’s how” he said and Shizuo just shrugged and went on ahead. Izaya watched him go for a moment, he realized for once in a long time he felt truly happy and it was all thanks to Shizuo. Shizuo was almost out of sight before he turned around. “You coming Izaya!?" he called out and Izaya felt much warmer. “Yeah” he called back and went down the stairs, catching up to Shizuo. Shizuo grabbed his hand and Izaya stared at their intertwined hands in shock, “what are you doing?” he asked. Shizuo frowned, “isn’t it obvious, I’m holding your hand.” Izaya was confused. “I know that, but why?” Shizuo titled his head, “because I want to, isn’t that what you want me to do?” he said plainly like it was the most natural thing to say. Izaya did want that, he found he wanted it more than anything. He looked up into Shizuo’s warm eyes and nodded. He would let Shizuo hold his hand for as long as he wanted to. He hoped he would never let go. They walked down the rest of the stairs, hand in hand then as the sun began to set they headed back out into the world which Izaya would never see in quite the same way again.

 

 


End file.
